1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid handling systems with static constructional installations for installing meters in wells below ground (Class 137, subclass 364). The invention also relates to a device to assist in positioning a meter within a meter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to mount meters within a well positioned below ground. One such combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 974,650 to Edwin H. Ford (1909). In most meter boxes, the position of the meter has been maintained by rigid service pipes extending from the ground at the base of the meter box and upwardly to the meter itself. Often times additional apparatus is associated with the service pipes to maintain their relative positions in normal use and when meters are being inserted or removed, such as is shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,847,606 to Edwin H. Ford; PA1 1,938,896 to John L. Ford; PA1 2,165,626 to John L. Ford; PA1 2,461,888 to Wilbur E. Ford; and PA1 3,511,524 to Stanley W. Ford and Max L. Stevens.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,837 to Richard V. Ford discloses a meter box and meter mounting where the fittings connecting the service pipes to the meter nest in the walls of the meter box.
While all of the above patents disclose techniques for positioning meters which work acceptably, they all rely upon the use of rigid materials to maintain the position of the meter. With the increasingly prevalent usage of relatively flexible plastic service pipes, and with the increasing costs of copper and other metals previously used in meter setting devices, problems have arisen in economically positioning meters within meter boxes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,524 to Stanley W. Ford and Max L. Stevens discloses one device for positioning a meter which combines rigid pipes with the flexible plastic pipes.
It has been found that previously known setter devices have not been wholly successful in economically positioning water meters when used with plastic pipe, one reason being that such plastic conduit inherently possesses a relatively low resistance to torque stress. As a consequence, problems arise when most previously known setter devices are associated with a supply or service line formed of plastic conduit to support a meter or other relatively heavy device in offset relation above such line. It is found that the meter is likely to sag to one side or the other out of vertical alignment with the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,483 to Tortorice discloses an expansible bracket for valve fixtures. This disclosure requires the use of screws to maintain the position of the bracket. The bracket is not disclosed as being appropriate for frictional engagement to maintain its position. This is clear since the bracket does not include means for applying opposing forces to its opposite ends, but merely includes a width adjustment means. Therefore, while it serves its intended purpose admirably, it would not be very satisfactory for use in meter boxes because of the difficulty in attachment to the side walls.